A New Start
by glisana2
Summary: When Rose gets pregnant she is thrown out of her Illinois home. What happens when she winds up in a new town that happens to be home to what could be the most amazing man in the world? Will her new start really be everything she had hoped it would be?
1. Chapter 1

Past the thin glass of the Express 22 train's small steel window was a barren winter landscape. The serene whiteness untouched by man or animal, glistening in the moon's light. Around me was the quiet chatter of the few other passengers still awake. Some were talking about how they were going home for the holidays to see their families, others heading off for vacation. No matter the person, everyone seemed to have a specific destination in mind. Not me. I looked down at my belly. The small bump not at all distinguishable from my heavy black coat. I purchased the cheapest tickets I could find at the station and jumped on the train, hoping to find a new life wherever Joliet, Montana was.

I had never even left the state of Illinois before and was still shaking in a mixture of fear and anticipation when the whistle blew, signaling a stop. I watched as passengers got on and off the train. One man in particular caught my attention. Maybe it was his height- which was at least six, seven-, or maybe it was it stature, the way he carried himself with such self assurance and grace, or maybe, just maybe, it was his chiseled jaw and chin length long hair I found so attractive. Probably the last one.

The large man walked my way and I quickly turned my head to face the window. I heard a creaking sound from the seat next to me and turned my head to tell them the seat was taken when I came face-to-face with large, chocolate brown eyes and the chiseled face of the large man. He couldn't be more than twenty-five, if that.

"Is this seat taken,?" the man asked. His voice was deep with a Russian accent. I shook my head, completely forgetting my earlier plans to make him leave. The man smiled and settled into his seat further. I returned to gazing out my window. Soon my breath had fogged up the glass, completely obscuring the outside world from my line of sight. I looked around the metal interior of the train. When that grew old I looked at the other passengers. Then at my own feet. Anywhere but the hansom man beside me. Usually I could hold my own against men, verbally and physically. I was known at school as Badass Hathaway, or so I told myself. Nevertheless people respected me. I had gotten so used to guys hitting on me that it didn't even affect me anymore. Somehow though, this man affected me big time.

I peeked over at him, trying to catch a glimpse of him, and saw him staring at me, an amused expression on his face and a smile at his lips. The man stuck his hand out for me to shake. "Dimitri Belikov," He said. I grasped his hand and pumped it a few times. "Rose Hathaway."

His face scrunched up for seconds and his eyes narrowed in thought. "Hmm," he said. "I feel like I've heard that name before. Are you from Joliet?" I shook my head. "No. I'm from a different state. I guess I'm moving to Montana." He nodded. "Figures. I would think I'd remember a face like yours." I must have got a funny look on my face because Dimitri laughed. "I didn't mean it in a bad way," he told me, a smile still bright on his face.

"Oh. Good," I mumbled. We sat in silence for a few minutes until he finally spoke. "So… you can't be too old. Do mind my asking your age?"

"I'm, uh, nineteen," I told him. It was lie. I was seventeen.

By the look on his face I could tell he didn't quite believe me, but he didn't come right out and saw anything.

"Oh. I see. Shouldn't you be with your family on the holidays instead of alone on a train heading to some strange place."

"I'm not alone! There's a bunch of people on this train. And besides; I am with family," I glanced down at my stomach. I was with the only family I had left. If he noticed my downcast gaze he didn't say anything. "And plus- my life is none of your business. I don't even know you."

"I'm just trying to help you," He said, hands upraised in a sort of peace offering.

"I don't need your help. I'm fine on my own." _We're fine on our own_," I added in my head, thinking again about the little bump.

"No one needs to be on their own, Rose. Everyone needs somebody for support."

"Whatever," I said and turned back to the foggy windows. I ignored him for the rest of the trip.

Four hours and three stops later we arrived at Joliet, Montana. I waited until Dimitri had gathered his stuff and exited the train before I got off.

As I stepped off the train and on to hard snow that crunched under my feet I was astounded by the Montana landscape. The mountains soared high into the early morning pink sky. The clouds were puffy and large as the obscured the mountain tops from view. The streets were desolate aside from the five or six people who had just exited the train, thankfully Dimitri was not looking my way. I walked into the train station and asked the tired looking old man at the HELP desk if there was a cheap hotel anywhere in this town.

"It's a pretty small town," he replied, "But about two blocks that way-" He motioned north with his finger- "There's a little inn. Not much, but its pretty cheap."

I smiled and nodded, thanking him for his help.

The man hadn't lied when giving directions. Outside a large, blue house with a white porch swing was a big, wooden sign. In black, cursive letters it read "_Oksana's Inn."_

I walked up the cement walkway and up onto the wooden porch. The sigh beside the door said, "Come on inn." I laughed to myself. Cheesy play on words are always the best kind of jokes.

At the front desk was a pretty woman, maybe in her mid- thirties. "Hello. My names Oksana. Can I help you?"

"My name is Rose. Actually I would like to rent a room or something. " The woman beamed. "Sure, I just need to see your I.D."

I swallowed hard. "Uh, well, you see I actually don't have one…" Oksana tilted her head a little. "Your not eighteen?" I nodded.

"What do you need a room for?" I looked down at the floor. "I have nowhere else to go."

Suddenly Oksana was behind me and had a hand on my shoulder. "Want to tell me what happened? People say I'm a pretty good listener."

I looked around the room. No body else was there. "I was dumb and got pregnant. My family decided I was an outcast and threw me out. I bought the cheapest train ticket there was and ended up here." That wasn't the whole story, but it was enough. The older woman hugged me tightly. "Oh sweetie. Are you sure they really don't want you there." I nodded and bit back a sob. "Then you are welcome to stay here with me an my husband. We'll get you enrolled in school. We're all pretty close knit in this town and are willing to bend the rules a little. We don't want some run away teen starving on the streets."

I looked up at her great fully. Normally I'm not a loveable person, but this situation allowed for a hug. "Thank you so much! You will not regret it- I promise."

"I know I won't. You seem like a tough girl. A pretty one too. How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"Well Rose, follow me to your room." Oksana led me up the stairs into a large bedroom with white walls a two large windows against the far wall. The bed was made of some dark wood and the bedspread was a pale blue. The dresser on the other side of the room was made out of the same wood as the bed, as was the nightstand beside the bed, which held a lamp. Against the window wall was a wooden desk which was completely empty. There was also a chair for the desk. Other than that the room was barren- a far contrast to the room at home. Sorry it's not much- but it's something.

I smiled. "It's plenty. Thank you so much Oksana. You don't know how much this means to me."

Oksana hugged me. "It's my pleasure, really." Then she left the room, telling me I had school tomorrow and left the schedule on the desk. The woman works fast.

In the morning I was completely ready. I had three dollars from my stash of money- I had taken out of my bank account when I left- for lunch and a back pack full of supplies that Oksana had left outside my door. I put on a sweatshirt to hide the slight bulge of my stomach then left, saying goodbye to my care taker as I passed her.

I rode the bus, which stopped a block over from me. My first class was Social Studies. When I walked in the room I took the first empty desk, which was in the front. There was about fifteen other people in the class; six girls, nine guys. At the front of the small room was a green chalk board and a large oak desk without a nametag. Around the room were posters of maps and copies of important documents.

Then the Starting bell rang. The class grew quiet as the door opened and in walked the teacher.

The teacher stood and the front of the room and turned to face the class. "Good morning class. Today we have a new student joining us. Please give a warm welcome to Rose Hathaway." His voice had a deep quality and was tinged with a Russian accent that was so familiar. Then he faced me and I saw into his brown eyes and chiseled jaw. His chin length hair was tied back at the nape of his neck and he wore jeans and a white T-shirt that showed off his every muscle.

"My name is Mr. Belikov." Then Dimitri smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

The amazingly hot man I blew off on the train is my… teacher? What kind of a screwed up world is this? So much for my 'nineteen' story.

I think I groaned aloud, because Mr. Belikov grinned wider. "Rose, will you please come up and tell the class a little about you?"

I shook my head. "We're not in second grade anymore," I told him with my usual 'Rose-casm,' as my mom used to call it. Before long everyone at my old school began calling it that- even the teachers.

"That may be true," Belikov began, giving a little laugh, "But _I'd _like to hear a little about you." The class laughed a little at the two of us, not that it was even real funny. I mean really, whoop-de-do, a teacher and a student were having a little argument. Nothing big. It wasn't some freaking sitcom with an applause sign hanging above the stage. _Get a life people!_

"Do I have to get up?," I asked, arms crossed in front of my chest. "You don't_ have_ to, but it would be much appreciated," he told me.

I pretended to think about it for a second before saying, "I think I'll stay seated." Mr. Belikov rolled his eyes. "Very well then, go on."

"What would you like to know?," I asked him, spreading my arms out across my desk.

"What do you do for fun?"

I gave a little chuckle to buy some time to think of a smart-ass reply. "I don't think you really need that kind of visual in your head." The class busted out laughing as our teacher's smile fled from his face and he crossed his arms. "Thank you for sharing, Miss. Hathaway, but I was thinking something a little more- how should I say this?- _school appropriate." _The class became hysterical again. It was getting a little annoying.

"Can't you just look in my records for personal stuff?," I asked Belikov. He shook his head. "Yours seem to be… _absent_ from the system. Malfunction during the transfer, I assume.

I shrugged. "Sure, lets go with that." He just rolled his eyes again. "Lets just start today's lesson, shall we?"

"Yes, Mr. Belikov," The class responded. The lesson was about the U.S.S.R. _Fitting_, I thought,_ considering the teacher looks like some Russian god. _Ugh, I _did not_ just think that, _did I_?

The forty-two minutes was far from agonizing, though. Belikov was a good teacher and interacted a lot with the class, drawing maps and people on the board. When the bell rang, however, I was happy to get on with my day.

But as I was gathering my stuff, Mr. Belikov called me over to his desk. A couple of girls exiting the room gave me an envious glance, but continued to their next class. After everyone left Belikov got up and locked the door, then returned and sat down, addressing me with a wave of his hand.

"Rose," he stared, "I know things are hard for you right now. I don't know _why_ exactly, but I can just tell. If you ever need anything, I'm here to help. "

"Thanks Mr. Belikov," I told him as I began to turn away. "Call me Dimitri," he said with a smile, "But only when class isn't in session. 'Kay?"

I nodded. "Okay."

"Remember- _anything_. Just say the word an I'll help." "What word," I asked him. Dimitri tapped his chin. "How about… 'help'?"

"I was thinking more along the line of pancake- but I guess 'help' could work too." He laughed and I continued on to my next class.

_He can help me with Sex Ed. Any day_, I thought to myself before pinching my arm. Did I not remember what got me into this whole mess?

As I walked into study hall I did think about how I got here. About the horrible, horrible things that happened, forcing me to become a pregnant outcast of the family. All because of what started out as a game of twister between me and… _Him_. The messed up part, though, was he managed to come out of the whole thing, claiming I got him drunk, then forced HIM into a… bad situation.

The worst part was… everyone believed him. I just became some worthless, lying, whore. I wasn't that girl, I insisted- but everyone ignored me, completely _hated _me. Acted like I was the lowest of the low.

What had I ever done so wrong to deserve all that had been thrust upon me… _literally?_


	3. Chapter 3

The amazingly hot man I blew off on the train is my… teacher? What kind of a screwed up world is this? So much for my 'nineteen' story.

I think I groaned aloud, because Mr. Belikov grinned wider. "Rose, will you please come up and tell the class a little about you?"

I shook my head. "We're not in second grade anymore," I told him with my usual 'Rose-casm,' as my mom used to call it. Before long everyone at my old school began calling it that- even the teachers.

"That may be true," Belikov began, giving a little laugh, "But _I'd _like to hear a little about you." The class laughed a little at the two of us, not that it was even real funny. I mean really, whoop-de-do, a teacher and a student were having a little argument. Nothing big. It wasn't some freaking sitcom with an applause sign hanging above the stage. _Get a life people!_

"Do I have to get up?," I asked, arms crossed in front of my chest. "You don't_ have_ to, but it would be much appreciated," he told me.

I pretended to think about it for a second before saying, "I think I'll stay seated." Mr. Belikov rolled his eyes. "Very well then, go on."

"What would you like to know?," I asked him, spreading my arms out across my desk.

"What do you do for fun?"

I gave a little chuckle to buy some time to think of a smart-ass reply. "I don't think you really need that kind of visual in your head." The class busted out laughing as our teacher's smile fled from his face and he crossed his arms. "Thank you for sharing, Miss. Hathaway, but I was thinking something a little more- how should I say this?- _school appropriate." _The class became hysterical again. It was getting a little annoying.

"Can't you just look in my records for personal stuff?," I asked Belikov. He shook his head. "Yours seem to be… _absent_ from the system. Malfunction during the transfer, I assume.

I shrugged. "Sure, lets go with that." He just rolled his eyes again. "Lets just start today's lesson, shall we?"

"Yes, Mr. Belikov," The class responded. The lesson was about the U.S.S.R. _Fitting_, I thought,_ considering the teacher looks like some Russian god. _Ugh, I _did not_ just think that, _did I_?

The forty-two minutes was far from agonizing, though. Belikov was a good teacher and interacted a lot with the class, drawing maps and people on the board. When the bell rang, however, I was happy to get on with my day.

But as I was gathering my stuff, Mr. Belikov called me over to his desk. A couple of girls exiting the room gave me an envious glance, but continued to their next class. After everyone left Belikov got up and locked the door, then returned and sat down, addressing me with a wave of his hand.

"Rose," he stared, "I know things are hard for you right now. I don't know _why_ exactly, but I can just tell. If you ever need anything, I'm here to help. "

"Thanks Mr. Belikov," I told him as I began to turn away. "Call me Dimitri," he said with a smile, "But only when class isn't in session. 'Kay?"

I nodded. "Okay."

"Remember- _anything_. Just say the word an I'll help." "What word," I asked him. Dimitri tapped his chin. "How about… 'help'?"

"I was thinking more along the line of pancake- but I guess 'help' could work too." He laughed and I continued on to my next class.

_He can help me with Sex Ed. Any day_, I thought to myself before pinching my arm. Did I not remember what got me into this whole mess?

As I walked into study hall I did think about how I got here. About the horrible, horrible things that happened, forcing me to become a pregnant outcast of the family. All because of what started out as a game of twister between me and… _Him_. The messed up part, though, was he managed to come out of the whole thing, claiming I got him drunk, then forced HIM into a… bad situation.

The worst part was… everyone believed him. I just became some worthless, lying, whore. I wasn't that girl, I insisted- but everyone ignored me, completely _hated _me. Acted like I was the lowest of the low.

What had I ever done so wrong to deserve all that had been thrust upon me… _literally?_


End file.
